Revenge Ravenclaw
by Mestiza Lovegood
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando con una sola mirada, todo el mundo cambia en un instante?    Cuando puedes crear lo que sea, creerlo y saber aun así que todo es mentira   DISCLAIMER:TODO PERTENECE A J. K. ROWLING
1. Chapter 1

Una niña estaba sentada sobre un baúl, se encuentra sola a excepción de un gato callejero que se empeñó en seguirla desde que entro a la estación, está molesta y no es por el capricho de aquel animal.

Su padre y ella habían pelado la noche anterior; al parecer no parecía agradarle la idea de que Sally se marchara a un internado del cual no sabía su localización.

¿Por qué le importaba ahora?, solo cuando sabía que la perdería le importaba, como a alguien que se sabe que pronto va a morir, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Apretó con fuerzas los puños a sus costados hasta que se volvieron completamente blancos, las lágrimas en sus ojos azules luchaban por salir, ella las contenía con todas sus fuerzas, no lloraría por una persona que no valía la pena, ella no debía de sentir nada hacia su padre.

Se lo había repetido mil veces y con el tiempo, lo había creído.

Con toda la rabia incluso había olvidado el motivo por el que estaba ahí, no exactamente le gustaba estar sola en una estación repleta de gente que al pasar la miraba por su aspecto. Si, ella llevaba una túnica y se sentía orgullosa por ello, pues ella, Sally- Anne Perks era una bruja.

Podía hacer magia, aquello con lo que había soñado desde niña; cuando en las noches despertaba buscando a su madre, pidiendo a una persona que en su vida nunca había existido una sensación la invadía cuando leía por décima vez sus cuentos de fantasía, ahora sabía que lo que leía en esos libros no se asemejaba a lo que haría en Hogwarts, el nombre de su escuela

.

Una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro lleno de pecas, todo el enfado se marchó rápidamente. Observo el reloj de la estación y se dio cuenta que aún faltaba media hora para que el tren se marchara, pero mejor irse en ese momento que en otro cuando hubiera más alumnos.

Se echó la maleta al hombro y jalo el baúl con la otra, el gato que se había instalado cómodamente en él se sobresaltó ante el movimiento y brinco a los pies de Sally con un bufido, a pesar de eso, la siguió en la marcha.

Sally se detuvo a pocos metros de los andenes nueve y diez, ella nunca había viajado en tren y por lo tanto no sabía la numeración que manejaban, ridícula se vería ahora preguntando a las personas por un andén que no existía. Tomo coraje y pregunto a una señora de aspecto apresurado que miraba el reloj cada minuto.

-No molestes niña, ese número no existe.- respondió en tono rápido alejándose lo más posible de ella. La castaña se puso roja y se recargo sobre la barandilla, hablando entre labios diciéndose a sí misma que eso mismo ocurriría.

Se había dado por vencida, ya estaba pensando en cómo le explicaría a su padre al llegar a casa que nunca encontró el tren que la llevaría a aquel internado. Fue entonces cuando lo vio, un sapo saltando felizmente entre los pies de la gente y que de un brinco atravesó la barrera que se encontraba solo a unos pasos de ella.

Sally tomo entusiasmada sus cosas y camino decidida hacia donde instantes atrás el sapo había desaparecido, paso su mano por la barrera y se encontró con que no era tan sólida como ella pensaba, que su mano desaparecía y atravesaba en otro lugar, el resto de su cuerpo la atravesó; pronto la chica podía ver un tren de color escarlata.

Muchos chicos y chicas con uniforme, la mayoría acompañados por sus padres o algún familiar, lechuzas y búhos encerrados en jaulas, del cual solo escuchaba su suave ulular, era mágico aun cuando todavía le quedaba mucha magia por ver ese día.

Subió con trabajo su baúl por la escalerilla pues nadie parecía dispuesto a ayudarla y busco el compartimiento lo más alejado posible de los demás, Sally no solía agradarle a las personas de su edad y para ella era igual.

A penas acomodo sus cosas, se quedó dormida en su asiento, aun con el gato cerca.

Algo la seguía, la chica intentaba escabullirse, si tan solo pudiera hacer magia todo sería más sencillo para ella y el pequeño bulto que llevaba en brazos.

La sombra la sigue a paso lento, regodeándose por el miedo que provoca con su sola presencia, ni siquiera ha tenido la necesidad de lanzar un solo hechizo. Una sucia squib, quien hubiera pensado, observando su árbol genealógico, un desperdicio.

Solo quiere lo que lleva en brazos, aunque admite que sería divertido poder torturarla, es mejor ver a las personas sufrir antes de asesinarlas, le habían ordenado que no lo hiciera así no llamaría la atención con los gritos de la squib.

-¡Avada Kedravra!

Dice apuntando con su varita a su espalda, la muchacha cae con un ruido sordo, nadie sabría nunca la causa de su muerte, lo único extraño en su cuerpo era aquella expresión de terror y tristeza en su rostro.

Inmediatamente dirige su vista hacia las extremidades, donde en lugar de estar un bebé, solo se encuentran las mantas vacías. Una furia invade todo su cuerpo, le ha engañado, pero eso no es lo que más le molesta, su maestro se enojara y mucho.

Sally despierta aturdida, olvidando momentáneamente el lugar en el que se encuentra, ha tenido sueños similares, pero ninguno tan completo y detallado como ese, como sea, no le interesa mucho. Su atención se dirige rápidamente a la persona que ha entrado al compartimiento.

Es un chico de aspecto enclenque, solo un poco mas alto que Sally, cabello oscuro rizado y ojos de un tono aceitunado; se acomoda en el asiento de enfrente sin decir una sola palabra, cosa que no le molesta a la chica, ya se habia preocupado por tener que iniciar una conversación.

Sally saca un libro de su maleta y se dispone a leer. Ha pasado mas de la mitad del viaje cuando levanta la vista de su lectura, con aquella sensacion que tiene cada vez que alguien la observa, simplemente no lo toleraba; se encuentra con los ojos del chico mirandola fijamente, el no parece darse cuenta aun de que la sigue viendo, lo hace finalmente dirigiendo su vista hacia otra parte con un ligero tono rosado sobre sus mejillas.

-¿Cual es tu nombre?.- pregunta Sally, ignorando como siempre los gestos faciales.

-Theodore Nott.- responde con una voz delgada y recia, mostrando al mismo tiempo que poseia unos incisivos largos, como los de un conejo.- puedes decirme solo Theo.

El chico espera un escalofrio, una mueca en el rostro, una señal de reconociemiento, como sucedia cada vez que nombraba su apellido.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sally- Anne Perks.

Una nacida muggle tal vez, por que se notaba que nunca había escuchado nada del Señor Tenebroso o sus seguidores. Cuando era un niño su padre lo obligaba a solo tener amigos sangre pura, lo apartaba lo mas que se podia del mundo muggle, le decia cosas terribles de lo que el llamaba "impuros o sangresucia", aun asi el nunca pudo pensar lo mismo que su padre.

Asi comenzo una conversación, donde quien mas hablaba era Theo, respondiendo o explicando cosas a Sally. Ella habia aprendido mucho del niño mado, sabia que no compartia todas las ideas de su familia, que su caracter era mas parecido al de su madre, a quien vio morir, que era inteligente y que esperaba quedar en Slytherin, para no decepcionar a su padre.

Sally le describio a grandes rasgos lo que era su vida, comenzando por que ella tampoco tenia una madre, diciendo que su padre era un adicto al trabajo que parecia hacer grandes esfuerzos por jamas verla, que cuando era niña siempre se la pasaba con ñineras, ella tuvo que explicar ese termino y Theo entendio que eran una especie de elfos domesticos, omitio la parte en la que despertaba cada noche llorando por su mamá, hasta que comprendio que nadie acudiria a su llamado.

Ella no podia llamar a aquello amistad o simplemente no estaba familiarizada con el termino, Sally siempre solia alejar a las personas a su alrededor.

Para la niña era la conversacion que necesitaba para estar en paz, de aquellas que sirven para alejar sentimientos y darse cuenta que existen personas iguales a ella.

Cuando el tren paro, ella lo vio marcharse en la oscuridad de la noche, perdiendose entre montones de alumnos felices por volverse a ver. Theodore volteo y le dedico una sonrisa, que de ahora en adelante seria el recordatorio de aquel niño mago que no pertenecía a Slytherin.


	2. Chapter 2

Sally sale al anden, donde cientos de personas luchan por entrar en el estrecho lugar, ella se encoge, jamás le han gustado las multitudes, aquello a provocado que por un momento logre olvidar a Theo.

-¡Los de primer año por aquí!

Ruge una voz potente, su corazón se encoge del susto. Levanta un poco la cabeza, solo para identificar rapidamente al dueño de aquella voz. Un hombre, tal vez el más grande que hubiera visto en su vida, sujeta un farol con una mano y con la otra indica que lo sigan.

Se apresura a seguirlo, mientras otros chicos de su misma edad pasaban delante de ella y hacían lo mismo, siguen un sendero estrecho y oscuro; apenas iluminado por la débil luz que provenía del farol y resbaladizo, como si la noche anterior hubiera presentado una leve lluvia.

Pronto se da cuenta que el lodo no ha sido provocado por alguna lluvia, es un lago, donde en su orilla unos botes estan barados. Sally se sube a uno casi sin darse cuenta, esta sola en el, mientras en los otros hay cuatro niños en cada uno. A ella no le molesta, aunque si la hace pensar si algo esta mal.

Años después se daria cuenta de que al entrar en contacto con la magia, todas las personas cambiaban, pero ella comenzo a cambiar rápidamente.

Los botes comienzan a moverse, sin instrumento alguno que los oriente, Sally sospecha que se trata de magia, se aferra a los bordes, por el ridiculo temor de caerse, le molestan las superficies que no sean solidas, por lo cual estar en un bote o las alturas le resultan una barbaridad.

Se olvida de ello cuando vislumbra un enorme castillo, repleto de torres y torrecitas, con ventanas iluminadas; Sally no lo sabe aún, solo tiene el presentimiento de que todo a su alrededor se altera, por un instante sus ojos azules centellean un violeta brillante. Si tan solo supiera que en ese instante todo comenzaba.

Han llegado al castillo, la chica un poco hipnotizada solo observa a su alrededor, sorprendiendose de cada cosa maravillosa, por más insignificante que ésta sea, con la abrumadora sensacion de ya haber visto todo aquello.

Reconocía cada pasillo, algunos de los retratos en las paredes, por que a pesar de que los que no le resultaban conocidos se veian antiguos, a ella le parecian nuevos.

Todo empeoro cuando entraron al Gran Salon, ella estaba segura que podria saber el hechizo que emplearon para que el techo luciera como el cielo de afuera, su cabeza comenzo a palpitar fuertemente, no se sentia bien.

-Patil, Parvati.- Escucho apenas el nombre de una chica cuya gemela ya había sido seleccionada en Ravenclaw.

¡Gryffindor!

Sally sabia que su nombre no tardaria en aparecer, y asi efectivamente sucedió.

-Perks, Sally- Anne.

Ella sube al taburete, extrañamente no estaba nerviosa, al menos por fuera, pero momentáneamente ella no controlaba sus movimientos, el sombrero que han utilizado para seleccionar le cubre la mitad del rostro, siente pánico, pues de todo, el sombrero es lo que mas recuerda.

-No te asustes.- le susurra al oído, extrañamente ella se tranquiliza al instante.- Hace demasiado tiempo que no leía la mente de algún descendiente de esta fundadora, Bienvenida, Hija de Rowena.

¡Ravenclaw!

Se apresura a quitarse el sombrero y sale corriendo hacia la segunda mesa de la izquierda no demasiado segura de poder seguir manteniendose en pie, nadie aplaude, como si hubiera dejado de existir o como si nadie notara que ella habia sido seleccionada.

Se sienta, con la sangre de su rostro totalmente drenada, palida y con un sudor frio cubriendole el cuerpo, como si hubiera contraído rapidamente la gripe. No se da cuenta de los susurros a su alrededor, de como la selección culmina o los platos repletos de comida que aparecen de la nada, ella sale rapidamente del Gran Salón dirigiendose a los baños, no existe necesidad alguna de que pregunte su ubicación, Sally sabe donde se encuentran.

Hace un par de meses, cuando su cumpleaños numero once se acercaba y una carta llego por correo, jamás se hubiera imaginado todo lo que cambiaria en tan poco tiempo, de que su pequeño mundo se vería alterado, las lágrimas arden en sus ojos, pero no se permite derramarlas, no ha llorado cuando han pasado cosas peores, menos lo va a hacer ahora.

Su nariz sangra, es de lo unico que es conciente. ¿Cómo es posible que recuerde algo que jamás en su vida había visto?

Permanece acostada en el suelo, pensando, mientras su mente se aferra a seguir recuperando momentos de una vida que no le pertenecía.

Una parte de su cerebro se aferra a la inconsciencia, a descansar lo más que se pueda, pero su cuerpo quiere despertar, ignora el tiempo que ha dormido, para su mente parece insuficiente. Faltarían años de descanso para volver a sentirse joven, ella aun no lo sabía plenamente, aunque si tenia una ligera sospecha, algo que no le pertenece a entrado en su cabeza, años y años de recuerdos y pensamientos ajenos acumulados en la infantil mente de una niña de once años.

Mientras mas recupera el control, más se da cuenta del abrupto cambio a su alrededor, hace unas horas Sally solo veía lo que ocurría a su alrededor, ahora sin embargo había adquirido una capacidad que pocos tienen, la de observar, todo en su espacio parece haber sido ampliado unas diez veces más, puede observar con detalle la mayoría de las cosas.

Al ser un cambio tan rápido, se siente abrumada y confundida por su nueva realidad, teme abrir los ojos nuevamente y cuando su mente parece olvidarse de las imágenes y pensar que todo es su imaginación, con curiosidad vuelve a abrir los ojos, solo para decepcionarse y asustarse aun mas.

Abraza sus piernas con sus manos y pone la cabeza entre sus rodillas, intentando no desesperarse, no gritar y salir huyendo de un lugar al que por sangre pertenecía.

-¿Estas bien?.- pregunta la voz de un chico.

Sally aun no procesa muy bien lo que acaba de oír, no piensa por que un estudiante ha entrado en los sanitarios de las chicas. Acaba de descubrir que los sonidos parecen amplificados por aquellos aparatos muggles que usa tanto su padre, pone sus manos en sus oídos, intentando absurdamente que algún ruido se filtre entre sus manos.

Ella no responde, parece inmersa en su mundo donde todo se ha visto alterado, solo es capaz de darse cuenta como es obligada a beberse un liquido de una copa, una poción tal vez. Se tranquiliza inmediatamente, ya no abraza a si misma, pierde un poco de fuerza donde se aferraba con su manos donde ha dejado marca y en algunas partes rasguños hechos por ella misma.

La castaña levanta un poco la cabeza, frente a ella un chico unos cuantos años mayor que no iba vestido con los uniformes del colegio es el responsable de su estabilización. Solo es capaz de sonreír en manera de agradecimiento antes de que su mente recurre a la oscuridad.

Sally lo conoce de alguna manera, momentáneamente es el único en Hogwarts que sabe que ella esta ahí, su guardián.


	3. Chapter 3

Un sueño, se repetía en su mente antes de abrir los ojos. No existe Hogwarts, ella no es una bruja, no existe la magia, despertara y vera a Skye, su niñera; la única persona que realmente se ha interesado por ella, la madre que nunca tuvo y le hará el desayuno, todo es es un sueño.

Abre los ojos lo suficiente para desilusionarse, no esta en su dormitorio o en su cama, si no en una con dosel, con cortinas azules bordadas con hilo dorado que formaba unos extraños símbolos, dos lamparas era lo único que iluminaba la estancia, una a cada lado, enfrente de ella había una mesa, donde unas ampollas de vidrio con diferentes pociones parecían usadas recientemente, aunque aquello no fue lo que llamo su atención.

Sobre una silla, el mismo personaje que había visto antes se encontraba dormido en una incomoda posición, al parecer tendría demasiado sueño como para dormir ahí. Sally piensa que si no hace suficiente ruido podrá salir de alguna manera de aquel cuarto, aunque por el momento no encuentra la salida, una vez fuera tratara de salir del castillo y volver por donde llego, se ira y regresara a su casa, al apartamento en el que vivió toda su vida y tratara de hacer como si no hubiera sucedido nada, como si hubiera sido solo una mala broma.

Dio un paso fuera de la cama, por el momento no ocurrió nada, se atrevió a dar uno mas ya con un poco de confianza, nada sucedió. Con la idea de que no existía ningún impedimento camina mas rápido, hasta que algo la detiene y no es exactamente algo físico, es un recuerdo. Una pequeña parte de su mente, los nuevos recuerdos que al mismo tiempo eran antiguos, sentía cierta familiaridad por aquella habitación, la misma incertidumbre la vuelve a invadir, ¿Por que había creido que podía escapar? Ahora lo sabia, no era necesario que se fuera de ese lugar, todo estaba en su mente, jamás se iría de allí, nunca.

Se deja caer en el suelo, impotente, inútil. Extraña su realidad, la ingenuidad con la que vivía, la simpleza de ser ya no existe para ella, todo se ha ido en un suspiro; escucha ruidos pero no le interesa, ya nada importa, ahora el pensar se le hace una tortura.

De un momento a otro, el chico la sostiene e intenta obligarla a beber una poción, pero esta vez ella se opone, no quiere despertar nuevamente y pensar que todo esta bien, que nada sucede o que puede vivir normalmente nuevamente, no desea decepcionarse cada vez que abra los ojos y ver una realidad que no es la suya.

-Tengo que acostumbrarme.- lo dice como un hecho, no como algo que piensa hacer, debe hacerlo.

Ve que el chico sonríe, como si se esperara aquello. Es la primera vez que Sally lo observa con mayor detalle, es rubio, del color que le recordaba la miel, con ojos claros de un gris frío, similar a una roca, esto contrasta con su sonrisa reconfortante, que le brinda una seguridad que llevaba tiempo sin sentir.

Para ella se siente como si lo conociera de toda la vida o de otra vida, podría decirse que es imposible, pero todo es posible, es lo que había entendido en el tiempo que llevaba contacto con la pregunta su nombre, pero este siempre ha estado ahí en su cabeza.

-¿Oliver Barcelót?

El asiente, Sally solo le ha escuchado hablar una vez y en ese momento su mente estaba intoxicada de nuevas experiencias y momentos. Cierra los ojos buscando las palabras correctas, intentando concentrar su mente en ese tiempo.

-Desde que subí a los botes note algo muy extraño, nadie parecía darse cuenta que yo estaba ahí, cuando fue la selección ocurrió lo mismo, fue como si solo hubieran dicho mi nombre o como si simplemente me borraran en un instante, nadie me observo salir, si no me equivoco, ¿Eres el único que puede verme?.- se dice a si misma, pero lo observa al mismo tiempo, uniendo todas las piezas al fin.

Oliver se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la habitación, debatiendo en su mente que era lo que podía decirle por el momento, la niña llevaba aproximadamente una semana teniendo crisis, su repentino auto control no le sorprendió en absoluto, pero dudaba que este fuera lo demasiado fuerte como para comprender su situación actual.

-Hace un par de años...- Su voz le provoca un escalofrió a Sally, la ha escuchado anteriormente, respira profundamente intentando no caer nuevamente en un abismo de desesperación.- era un estudiante común aquí en Hogwarts, trataba de pasar desapercibido, pero sin demasiado éxito, no me agradaba. Un día, experimentando con una poción algo salio mal y me hice invisible para todos, el recuerdo de que existía para ellos fue borrado, intente ir a casa con mi hermano, pero el también me olvido, solo los fantasmas podían verme, fue por eso de que siempre estoy cerca de uno, a veces unas cuantas personas pueden verme pero el efecto pasa rápidamente, cree un escudo sin querer. Tiempo después supe que mi poción fue alterada, alguien deseaba que tuviera un accidente, pero nunca supe quien fue.

Hace unos meses ocurrió algo extraño, lo mismo que te sucede a ti, comencé a tener recuerdos que no eran míos, muchas cosas me resultaban conocidas y era abrumador. Bebía pociones tranquilizantes cada vez que despertaba hasta que me di cuenta que no podía seguir así, cuando fue la selección esta noche note rápidamente que el escudo que cree había sido utilizado en ti, como soy el creador solo yo y la persona que te lo puso te recuerda.

Termina el, con un tono de disculpa similar si fuera su culpa de que eso le ocurriera, se sentía mal, la sensación parecida a que si le hubieran dicho que todos a su alrededor habían muerto. Oliver la observa, la sangre de su rostro parece haber sido drenada, pero aparte de eso todo estaba bien, lo había tomado bien.

-Nada es una coincidencia.- dice en voz baja, la familiaridad en aquellas palabras tan sencillas.- todo esta planeado.

Ella momentáneamente parece mas grande, definitivamente no era la misma niña que había entrado al castillo una semana antes, sus ojos celestes tienen un brillo de inteligencia ,pero también un resplandor violeta que en ese momento fue muy claro.

-Alguien planeo todo esto, no fue tu culpa, no había manera de prevenir lo que iba a suceder, en tal caso quien tiene mas responsabilidad soy yo, fue por que vine aquí, por que nací bruja y no squib como debería de haber sido, todo por que soy alguien que no deseo ser.

-¿Quién eres?.- pregunta Oliver, confundido por el cambio radical de actitud de la aquella niña.

-Soy Sally- Anne Perks, la última heredera de Rowena Ravenclaw.


End file.
